


Pastel Boy and his Boyfriend

by GucciGodTae



Series: Soft Tweek [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Clyde is Posessive, Clyde is Romantic, Clyde is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde wears pastel, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pastel Tweek, This ship needs more love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tweek in skirts, and jealous, clyde loves tweek, im so soft for these two, ship these two dammit, this isnt a joke, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Tweek loves wearing pastel to school. But when he changes it up, it gets complicated. Luckily he has an amazing boyfriend.





	Pastel Boy and his Boyfriend

 

Tweek had started wearing pastel clothes to school. He was afraid to wear skirts at first, so he usually just wore jeans and sweaters to school. Clyde was over at his house after school one day “hey, babe?” Clyde asked. Tweek turned around in his arms to face him “yeah?” Clyde traced small patterns on Tweeks back “why aren’t you wearing skirts and crop tops to school?” Tweek blushed “I know how jealous you get.” Clyde laughed “well, then everyone else will be jealous. They’ll know you’re mine.” Tweek laughed “I guess so. I’ll wear it tomorrow.” Clyde smiled and kissed Tweeks neck “should I mark you? Just as a warning of course.” Tweek smiled “I-if you want.” Clyde got to work immediately. He bit and licked Tweeks neck, leaving red marks and bite marks. Tweek moaned and sighed under him. Clyde moved his hands under Tweeks shirt. Tweek squeaked “C-Clyde.” Clyde smiled “can I spend the night?” Tweek rolled his eyes “you’re insufferable.” Clyde smirked and held Tweek.

The next day

Tweek woke up the next morning cuddled against Clyde. Tweek shuffled out of his arms and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and went back into his room. He was reaching for a crop top when he felt arms around his waist. Tweek jumped “Oh Jesus!” “Mmm just Clyde, though I can see why you’d think otherwise.” Tweek turned and gave Clyde a kiss “go take a shower.” Clyde saluted and ran off. Tweek giggled softly and grabbed his outfit. He chose to wear his white thigh highs with strawberries on them, a strawberry pink skirt, and a white crop top with a strawberry on it. Clyde came out of the shower “aw, I’m dating a cute strawberry boy. I could eat you up.” Tweek laughed “get dressed.” Clyde got dressed and walked over to Tweek. He pulled Tweek against his chest. “Tweek my strawberry boy.” Tweek smiled “yes?” Clyde leaned down and kissed him. Tweek melted against him. Clyde pulled away “you should buy strawberry lip gloss.” Tweek held Clydes hand “l-let’s just go to school.” Clyde grabbed his hand and they walked to school together.

When Tweek walked into the school, eyes were immediately on him and Clyde. He heard whispers and saw people looking at him in disgust. Tweek fidgeted with the bottom of his skirt. Clyde noticed and squeezed his hand. Tweek smiled up at him. Clyde walked with Tweek to his locker. “So far so good. You look amazing by the way.” Tweek giggled “so you’ve said.” Clyde leaned down and kissed Tweek softly. “I have to go now, but let me know if anything happens. Okay?” Tweek nodded with a blush “okay” He whispered. Clyde hugged him tightly “I don’t wanna leave you baby” he whined. Tweek laughed “I don’t want you to leave either.” Clyde pouted “can we skip? Please.” Tweek shook his head “we’ll get in trouble.” Clyde whined “fine.” They went to their separate classes. Tweek sat down in his seat and tried to ignore all the eyes on him. One guy walked past him “you look like a fag.” Tweek looked down at his desk. “Look at the red marks on your neck, bet your fairy boyfriend gave you that.” A few kids around Tweek snickered. One of the boys leaned over “do you wear panties?” Tweek shook his head. The boy snorted and grabbed Tweeks skirt “we could check.” Tweek grabbed his books and ran out of the classroom. Wearing this was a mistake. He should’ve never opened up. Tweek ran in the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He sat there and cried.

Clydes Pov

Clyde glanced at the clock. He was worried about Tweek. Tweek would be alone, and he was sensitive. Clyde didn’t want any harm to come to Tweek. He would fight someone. The bell rang and he immediately shot out of his seat and went to Tweeks locker. He waited and waited. A guy walked by and stopped at him “your fairy boyfriend ran out of class.” Clyde glared “my what?” The guy snorted “your fag. Your fairy boyfriend.” Clyde slammed him into the locker “what did you do to him?” The guy shrugged “called him a fairy and asked him if he wore panties.” Clyde punched him in the face and ran into the bathroom. He heard sniffling coming from a stall. Clyde knocked on it “go away.” Clyde sighed “baby, it’s me.” Tweek stopped making noise “g-go away.” Clyde frowned “you hardly push me away, baby come out.” Tweek opened the stall door. Clyde pulled him into his arms “You’ll be okay, baby. We have classes together now for the rest of the day.” Tweek sniffed “I’m never wearing skirts or crop tops outside again.” Clyde rubbed his back “if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. But there are people who think you look good and cute.” Tweek smiled against his neck. “Want my jacket, honey? It’ll cover up the marks and cover more skin.” Tweek nodded. The jacket was too big. The sleeves went past Tweeks hands. The jacket was long enough to cover some of the skirt, not all, but around half of the skirt. The deep red of the jacket stood out against Tweeks pink skirt and white thigh highs. Clyde blushed and grabbed Tweeks hand “it’s lunch. Let’s go eat.” Tweek nodded and they walked together. People stared at the two. Some people wolf whistled. Others taunted Tweek. “Oh my god, ng, this is wayyy too much, gah, pressure.” Clyde could sense an incoming panic attack. He lifted Tweek up and carried him to the lunchroom. Tweek was shaking and making distressed noises. Clyde sat Tweek down by Craig and went to the lunch line to grab their food. A girl stopped him “why is Tweek wearing a skirt?” Clyde shrugged “because he can.”

“You’re basically dating a girl.”

“I am not.”

“He’s wearing girl clothes.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s a girl. Unless he wants to be one.”

“Why don’t you just date a girl?”

“No girls I’m interested in.”

“I just think it’s nasty.”

“What?”

“Your boyfriend wearing skirts and crop tops, showing skin and hickeys. It’s nasty.”

Clyde stared, baffled “I don’t really care about your opinion. I love my boyfriend, Tweek.” The girl scoffed and stormed off. Clyde sighed and walked back to the table. Tweek had his hands in his hair. Clyde grabbed Tweek and placed him on his lap. Clyde whispered comforting words in his ear. Tweeks shaking slowly lessened and he started eating. Clyde ate and talked about dumb topics with the group. The school day went by pretty fast after lunch. With Clyde around, no one hassled Tweek. Except cat calls and mumbled insults. They went back to Tweeks house after school. “I think I’ll just get rid of my skirts and crop tops.” Tweek sighed. Clyde tilted his head “why?” Tweek groaned “you s-saw what happened today man, gah, everyone thinksIi-I’m a freak!” Clyde thought for a moment. “I’ll wear a skirt tomorrow with you.” Tweek sat up “what?” Clyde nodded “pick out a skirt for me, and some leggings or something. I’ll wear a sweater.” Tweek made a ‘time out’ motion. “w-what are you talking about?” Clyde shrugged “I’m gonna wear a skirt too. In spite of the comments, and to make you feel better. I can try and convince Crag to, if it would help.” Tweek smiled “n-no don’t ask Craig. Thank you.” Clyde smiled and grabbed Tweeks, Clydes, jacket and pulled him close “anything for you babe.” Tweek wrapped his arms around Clydes neck and kissed him. Clyde smiled and moved their lips together. Clyde pulled away “wear my jacket more often.” Tweek smiled “I will. N-now lets pick out an outfit for you.”

The next day Clyde walked into school with black leggings, a white knee length skirt, and a pink sweater. He noticed Tweek had a tiara and demanded to wear that too. Tweek had rolled his eyes but handed it over. Tweek was wearing a cloud white skirt, blue leggings that had stars on it, and a white sweater that had small stars on it. People’s eyes followed them. Tweeks grip tightened on Clydes hand. Clyde stopped at their locker and grabbed both their books. They had first period together. Tweek smiled and they made their way to class. Some kid snorted as they walked by “couple of fags.” The kid mumbled. Clyde pretended he didn’t hear and sat down at his seat, Tweek sat beside him. Clyde pulled out his notebook and was just about to doodle when someone leaned over to him “I think what you’re doing is awesome.”

“Hmm?”

“You know? Helping Tweek become more confident. He looks adorable and soft like that. Shame he’s taken.”

“Uh huh.”

“Just though I’d let you know that I support you two in this.”

“Thanks.”

Clyde turn and watched Tweek take notes. Tweek was twitching and every so often he made a distressed noise. Tweek was beautiful. Absolutely ethereal. His blood hair was constantly messy, but it was adorable. His eyes were wide and green. Tweek turned to Clyde and smiled at him. Clyde smiled back, god he was so lucky to have Tweek. The bell rang and they walked to their lockers. Clyde lightly pushed Tweek against the locker. Tweek looked up at him, confused. Clyde cupped Tweeks face with one hand. “You’re cute.” Tweek blushed “thank you.” Clyde pulled Tweeks face to his and kissed him. Tweek made a noise of surprise. Clyde grabbed Tweeks butt and pulled him closer. Tweek whined and pushed Clyde away “Clyde?” Clyde shrugged “someone said that it was a shame you were taken. I have to show them what they’re missing out on. Plus you’re adorable.” Tweek blushed “w-we have to, ugh, go to second period now.” Clyde pouted “but we don’t have that together.” “I-I know.” Clyde whined “we should skip.” Tweek shook his head “we’ll g-get in trouble.” Clyde sighed “finnee” he kissed Tweek again “I’ll see you soon.” Tweek nodded and they parted ways. Tweek made his way to class. When he sat down a guy turned to him. “Yo, Tweeky.” Tweek nodded at him “hi, Jack.” Jack smiled “I like your outfit today.” Tweek smiled “t-thank you.” Jacki smiled “shame though.” Tweek tilted his head “what?” Jack reached out and played with a strand of Tweeks hair “that you’re taken. I would love to date you.” Tweek shifted away from him “uh, um” Jack leaned his head on his hand and stared at Tweek. Tweek shifted nervously and pulled out his phone

T: cluyde??

C: Honey!!! U usually don’t messsege me during school! Whats up?

T: somr giys hitting on me whst do I do???

C: what?

T: soemon is hitting on me

T: plese help

T: oh jesu hes starinh ag me

T: clyde??

T: CLYDE???

The door to the classroom opened and Clyde stood there. The teacher glared at him “what do you need, Clyde?” Clyde strode over to Tweek “he needs to come with me.” The teacher sighed “can’t you wait to see him after class.” Clyde glared at the boy next to Tweek “no it can’t wait.” Clyde held Tweeks hand and kissed him. “Oh my god” some girl beside him said. The teacher sighed “Clyde! Stop right now!” Clyde held a finger up and kept kissing Tweek. “PDA IS GROSS!” Someone yelled. Clyde pulled away with a smile “mine” he mumbled. Clyde glared at the boy beside Tweek “back off.” Tweek turned red and buried his face in is hands. Clyde pulled Tweek out of his seat “he’s leaving early.” Tweek wouldn’t look at anyone as he left with Clyde. When they got out Tweek sighed “you didn’t have to do that.” Clyde shook his head “he needed to know that he couldn’t have you.” Tweek smiled “he w-wouldn’t be able to d-date, hng, me.” Clyde nodded “right, cos I have you.” Tweek twitched “yeah, s-so, ngh, don’t worry.” Clyde shrugged “anyways we’re alone now.” He pinned Tweek to the nearest surface, which was a locker. Clyde held Tweeks hips and pulled him flush against his chest. Tweek wrapped his arms around Clydes neck and pulled him down. “I can’t keep my hands off you.” Tweek smiled “w-what a shame.” Clyde smiled and leaned down to kiss Tweek. Tweek sighed happily and melted against him. Clyde bit Tweek bottom lip. Tweek moaned softly and opened his mouth.

They were so caught in their own world, that they didn’t hear the bell. Clyde had just slid his hands under Tweeks shirt when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw a girl standing there “you two are making out on my locker.” Clyde looked around “the bell rang?” She nodded. Clyde turned to look at Tweek. Tweeks lips were red and swollen, his face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. Clydes heart did flips. Clyde picked Tweek up and Tweek wrapped his legs around Clydes waist. “Thank god we have the same classes now.” Tweek nodded “I-I can’t believe, gah, p-people saw us.” Clyde smirked “I’m not too worried about it.” Tweek twitched “o-of course you, hng, w-wouldn’t care.” Clyde nodded “yep. I don’t mind showing pda.” Tweek clutched onto Clydes jacket “i-it gives me, ugh, anxiety.” Clyde nodded “I know, and I’m sorry that we didn’t notice the bell.” Tweek shrugged “it’s okay.”

Clyde walked to their seats and set Tweek down “god I want food” he whined. Tweek snorted “lunch is next.” Clyde sprawled on his desk “but I’m hungry now.” Tweek reached into his bag and pulled out a candy bar “it’s not, hng, much, but it might hold you over.” Clyde smiled and grabbed it “my baby’s the best baby.” Tweek blushed “I’m not a baby.” Clyde reached out and held Tweeks hand “you’re my baby.” Tweek sighed “pay attention.” Clyde laughed “yes, sir.” Clyde fell asleep within minutes. Tweek sighed and kept taking notes. When the bell rang, Clydes head shot up. Tweek ruffled his hair “next period.” Clyde whined “why is lunch fifth period? Why can’t it be every period?” Tweek laughed lightly “cos then we, ugh, wouldn’t l-learn anything.” Clyde frowned “still. I want food.” Tweek nodded “I know you do, honey.” Clyde grabbed Tweeks hand and lead them to their next class.

The bell rang and finally it was lunch. Clyde cheered and jumped out of his seat. Tweek followed suit and rolled his eyes. Clyde ran to the line and Tweek sat at the groups table. Craig nodded at him “so, Clydes wearing your type of outfit today?” Tweek nodded “yeah he, ngh, w-wanted to make me, ugh, feel more comfortable.” Craig nodded “that’s cool. Are leggings comfortable?” Tweek nodded “y-yeah. Why?” Craig blushes lightly “I like your leggings. They look like the night sky.” Tweek smiled “I c-can show you, ngh, where to b-buy some.” Craig nodded “cool. I’ll go buy something.” Token smiled “you look good Tweek. And I’m glad that Clyde is really supportive.” “m-me too. I was, ngh, s-scared you guys would, oh god, hate me.” Craig snorted “we would never.” Clyde slid into the seat next to Tweek “hey, babe.” “Hi, honey.” Clyde grabbed a tator tot and held it up to Tweeks mouth. Tweek opened his mouth and Clyde fed him. “y-y-you two are s-s-so cute” Jimmy said. Tweek blushed while Clyde smiled widely “I know.”

The end of the day came suddenly and Clyde found himself holding a sleeping Tweek. Clyde smiled and kissed his head softly. Clyde held Tweek tighter. He was so lucky to have someone so cute and sweet in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously* im writing more clyde x tweek dont hate me


End file.
